


Aligned With This Mood Of Mine

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Domme!Eva Series [2]
Category: Goon (2011)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Femdom, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva's never considered domming two people at once before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aligned With This Mood Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr can be found [here](http://schizzar.tumblr.com). Third, title is taken from Irresistible by Fall Out Boy. And finally, comments are always loved.

"The fuck are you on?"

Eva sighs. "Jesus LaFlamme, nothing. Now are you going to let Doug practice sucking dick on you or no?"

Xavier stares at her from his place on the couch, pulling his robe tighter around him. "Who's dick has he been practicing on?"

Eva sits down next to him on the couch and checks her phone for the time. Doug won't be home for another five minutes at least. "Mine. Well, my strap-on. But he keeps talking about wanting to suck yours."

"Aren't you dating?" Xavier narrows his eyes. "Should you even be telling me this?"  
Eva rolls her eyes. "Doug and I talk about everything and he asked me to bring it up with you because neither of us need you being a jerk to Doug to his face.

"Point taken," Xavier says. HE stares at his lap, leg jiggling up and down. "Can I think about it?"

"Sure," Eva says. "You let me know ahead of time though. I can't spring it on Doug and I have to be there when he does it."

"Deal," Xavier says.

 

-.-

 

Eva's not surprised at how quickly Xavier agrees. She's more surprised it took him two days instead of just one. She lays down the rules while Doug is in the bathroom.

"You don't touch him unless I tell you," she says as she joins him on the couch. "You do exactly what I say unless you want everything to stop so we can talk through it. I might call Doug some humiliating things. You don't get to. If you do I will throw you out of your own apartment. Any questions?"

"Nope. Seems pretty straight forward," Xavier says.

"So why do you look so nervous?" Eva asks, doing her best to lighten up her tone of voice.

Xavier glances at her and then down at his lap, fingers twisting in the worn fabric of his robe. "I don't know. You're a bit terrifying. And I do like Doug, even if you think I don't so I don't want to hurt him."

Eva bites her lip and then reaches over to cup Xavier's jaw and turn him towards her. She presses a soft kiss to his lips, smiling when she hears a quiet gasp escape him. She feels a bit bad. She has lots of experience as a Domme and yet her first impression of Xavier had prevented her from making sure he felt as safe as Doug. He leans into her a bit, hand sliding over to grab her thigh. She expects him to get handsy but he doesn't, just squeezing her leg as she sucks at his lower lip.

"Oh," Doug says.

Xavier jerks away, a stuttering mess of French escaping him. Eva just gives Doug a slow smile. She knows that look in his eyes. She knows he's simmering with need, knows how he gets when he imagines her with other people, with Xavier. Now, he's actually seeing it.

"You gonna come kneel for me and Xavier?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am," Doug says.

"Strip first," she says, curling a bit tighter into Xavier's side and pushing a hand through his hair. He's been taking better care of himself so it's smooth and silky. "I want to see you both."

Eva slides a hand down and tugs the belt of the robe free so she can push it aside. He's naked underneath and he squirms as Eva walks her fingers up and down his stomach and chest as Doug pulls his clothes off.

She wraps her hand around Xavier's soft dick, giving it a dry stroke as Doug kneels. Her heart rate picks up when Doug sets his big hands on Xavier's pale thighs, rubbing them up and down as he waits for Eva's permission. She waits longer. It's nice to watch them both squirm for her.

"Eva..." Doug says. "Please?"

"Please what?" Eva asks, pinching the tip of Xavier's dick and smiling when his hips jerk up.

"Please can I suck Xavier's cock?" Doug asks and he keeps staring at Eva even when it's obvious that he wants to look at Xavier.

"Yes you can," she says.

Doug takes the tip of Xavier's dick into his mouth, eyes sliding shut as he starts to bob his head the way Eva taught him. There's something hot about the whole thing. It's one thing to watch Doug do it on her strap-ons. It's another to see him do it to Xavier and watch Xavier's cheeks get red and his fingers twist in the fabric on his robe.

"He looks good, doesn't he?" Eva asks, nibbling on Xavier's earlobe and stroking her fingers over his balls as Doug works.

"Yeah..."

"He tells me all the time how he wants to get on his knees for you," she continues. "He's a bit of a cockslut."

Doug moans around Xavier's dick, sinking further onto his dick so it's nudging against the back of Doug's throat. Eva moves her fingers from Xavier to the back of Doug's head. She waits until she feels him take a deep breath and then pushes his head down until he's taken every single inch of Xavier's cock down his throat.

"Fuck!" Xavier's voice is shrill and breathy and when Eva looks at him, his mouth is hanging open and his eyes are squeezed shut.

"Open your eyes babe," she says. "Doug's taking your dick so well. You need to see it."

Xavier opens his eyes, a soft moan escaping him. "So good, Doug..."

Eva eases up and lets Doug go back to a comfortable rhythm.

"Eva..." Xavier says, hand creeping over to grab her knee. "Eva, can I come?"  
His question sends a thrill of arousal through her and she twists her fingers through Xavier's hair. She always knew he had a submissive streak in him. She wants to make him beg but she doesn't dare risk it without negotiation first.

"Yeah you can come," she says, pressing quick kisses to his jaw. "Come in his mouth for me."

Xavier's hips jerk up in small thrusts but Doug handles it fine. Xavier's breath comes even quicker once Doug pulls away and it sends a quick shock of worry through her. She knows what sub-drop looks like and she can tell Xavier's hovering on the edge.

"Hey," she says. "Xavier, look at me. Tell me what you're feeling."

"Can I..." His eyes flick down to look at Doug.

"You want Doug up here with us?" she asks. "You think you can stroke him off for me?"

Xavier nods like a bobble head and Doug scrambles up to sit next to him. Xavier practically throws himself at Doug and Eva has to make him pause long enough to get him some lube. He seems better now that he has a focus. Eva wraps herself around him, pressing herself along his back and hooking her chin over his shoulder.

"Slow down a bit," she says. "And tighter. That's how Doug likes it."

"Yeah?" Xavier asks.

"Mmhm," she says.

"Feels good," Doug says and when Eva looks up at him, he's focused on Xavier. She can tell he's keyed in to Xavier's nervousness.

Eva lets him come without asking and then gives him quick instructions to get a warm cloth to clean them both up with. She wraps Xavier back up in his robe and tugs the blanket off the back of the couch to cover them both. When Doug comes back in he's in sweats. He hands the cloth to Xavier to wipe his own hands off with. He sits down on Xavier's other side, squeezing under the blanket with them.

"You feeling okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I don't know what...happened?" He sounds confused.

"Sub drop. Sort of," Doug says. "It's okay. Eva and I aren't leaving until you feel better."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes please," Xavier says.

Eva smiles and presses a kiss to his lips. It's softer than the other kisses she's given him. She wants to soothe him, make him feel protected and comfortable.

She's never had two subs in her care before. She thinks maybe...it's something she should try.  


End file.
